Most application development activities are managed within an Integrated Development Environment (IDE). Errors in code can be related to syntax, or can also be related to semantics. Code semantic errors can further be related to language semantics, where the code violates the semantics of the underlying language, or semantics related to the use of a third party library. Typically, an IDE provides an editor that is configured to validate code syntax, highlight syntactic errors in a particular language and is configured to offer appropriate corrections for any syntax errors. When the editor identifies a syntax error, matching records are displayed to offer corrections. Often, an IDE provides a rules engine used to highlight language semantic errors, which can be difficult to identify and to correct. As such, there is a need for an application developer to find ways to effectively monitor and correct such semantic errors during development of software.